Darkness come out
by Kye1
Summary: After getting her heart broken for the last time, Amy has now changed for worse. Rated R for later scenes.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey guys this is a new story that I wrote! It was another spur of the moment, in a way...()

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters except for Ell the Hedgehog. So there.

Enjoy!!

Nighttime

A pink hedgehog looked around quietly, a big smile on her face.

"Sonikuu! Where are you?" she called out loudly in an obnoxious high-pitched voice.

Catching sight of the blue hedgehog she took off running to reach him.

The blue hedgehog turned around halfway before emerald eyes widened and he turned back around, trying to run as far as he could from her. But fur tanned arms wrapped around him tightly, and he gasped for breath.

"Let me go! I can't breathe!!" he yelled at her. Amy's eyes opened and she let go of him.

"Sorry." she said, smiling at him. Sonic looked at her and raised a brow. She wanted something.

"What do you want?" he asked dully, resting a hand on his hip, eyes closed in frustration as his other hand came to his forehead. Amy smiled at him brightly.

"Can we go on a date!?" she yelled out and Sonic winced at the high pitched squeal that was her voice. He felt a headache coming; he really didn't need this right now.

'_God! I can't stand that voice!' _He thought angrily, getting tired of her constant asking, for him to go on a date with her. He tried hard to keep his anger in check.

"No." he said quietly, eyes boring into hers. Amy frowned.

"Why not!?" she asked putting her hands on her hips in anger. Sonics eyes narrowed at her angrily, his emerald eyes cold, the pupils turning into slits.

"Because I don't like you..." he whispered quietly. Amy looked at him, confusion written allover her face.

"What did you say Sonic? I didn't hear you." she said a bit softer. Sonic growled softly at her and Amy took a few steps back.

Sonic started walking forward, hands at his sides, balled into fists.

"Oh you didn't hear me? How about I say it louder!" he said to her nastily, eyes glinting madly.

"I said that I don't like you!! I hate you! I don't want to be your friend! I wish you would die a horrible death, and then at your funeral, I'll spit on your grave and dance on it in happiness!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

Amy's hands came to cover her mouth in shock, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Sonic..." she said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by her hands. She felt her heart breaking into little shards as she stared at her obsession.

Sonic looked at her with a dull look, before turning around and running off, dust and dirt smudging her clothes and her face. Sonic had never said that to her before, and it hurt her. Badly.

She then stood straight a mad glare on her face. She started to cackle slightly, as tears continued to fall still.

"We shall see. You blasted hedgehog. I'll make you pay for breaking my heart..!" she said darkly, quills going up in the air, but it was weird.

There was no wind that night.

A few weeks later

Amy was lying down on her plush couch, a remote control floating in front of her, as she made it change channels.

"Boring..." she said quietly.

Her voice was soft and low and she smiled slightly. Her style in clothes had changed dramatically.

She was wearing a black skirt with knee high boots with spikes on them. Her shirt was red and it had a black heart on it broken in half at the bottom of the shirt it said 'Like Glass' on it.

She was wearing black and red striped arm-warmers, she wore a spiked choker. Her quills almost looked the same, but they were far spikier looking.

She figured that she should go see Rouge and Ell. She stood up and smiled before vanishing in thin air.

She appeared in a room, which turned out to be the room of her dear friend.

"Took you long enough...We thought we would have to drag you here..." said a voice behind her. Amy turned around smiling knowingly.

"Yeah we should get to business..." she said quietly eyes narrowing, and smile widening. Rouge stood there, she was wearing all black and purple.

She was wearing hot topic pants with purple lining in the pants; it also had a lot of chains. She wore a purple fishnet shirt with a black tank top over it.

She had purple eye shadow on and purple lipstick on as she smiled back at her. Rouge's irises looked like the color of pale blue ice, they looked slightly darker now.

Amy's eyes glittered as they looked to the other hedgehog girl sitting on the windowsill, looking outside. She was an albino hedgehog except she had red streaks and her eyes were piercing gold cat-eyes.

She had ears that deeply resembled Rouges, but she had a lot of piercing in them. She had red markings at the corners of her eyes.

She was wearing pyramids on each wrist with black bracelets. She wore fingerless leather gloves. She was wearing black Capri's with a few chains.

She had black and silver SOAPs on with black socks that went up all the way to her knees. She was wearing a black tank top. She looked at them.

"The first mission shall commence...tonight..." she said flatly. Rouge nodded knowingly, walking to her computer and pressing a button on it.

The room changed. Everything in it was made of metal. There were a few things around. Amy looked around, before gasping and running to the corner, and picked up some cards.

She started to rub her cheek against it.

"My cards! My precious tarot cards! I thought that I lost you!" she said lovingly. Rouge looked at her before rolling her eyes.

"Oh boy..."

She started to float in the air, her tarot cards flying out of her hand and swirling around her quickly. She landed again and the tarot cards landed on the ground softly.

Most of them were face-down, only three cards were face up.

Amy smiled at them, and pointed to one.

"One, we'll get through it easy...-"

She pointed to the second on.

"-Two, there will be a disturbance..."

Rouge frowned at it, but Amy smiled darkly. She pointed to the last one.

"-And three, we'll be victorious!!" she said before laughing the cards floating back up and into her hand. She kissed them and carefully put them in her purse.

She smirked at the thought of fighting Sonic.

"I can't wait to break him..." she said coldly, balling her hand into a fist, and it shook slightly, the metal room shut down and Rouge's room returned. Amy glared at the window and a crack appeared on it as if someone punched it real hard.

Ell did a back flip away from it, landing on her feet. She glared at Amy.

"You need to be more careful with that telekinetic power of yours..." she said before the window glass busted and started to sail towards them.

Ell held up her hand, palm showing and they stopped in midair.

"I'm serious!" she said exasperated, and dropped her hand and the glass fell to the ground. Rouge sighed and walked over to the mess.

"You're lucky I don't have to buy a new one..." she said quietly. She raised her hand and all the glass floated in the air. She walked to the window and she now just pointed at the corners.

The glass started to go back together. The window was back to its cracked look, before she ran her hand on the cracks and they immediately disappeared.

She smiled at Amy, before it dropped.

"Don't do it again..." she said quietly.

"How about we 'visit' Eggman?" Ell suggested. Rouge smiled.

"Yes and have him work for us!!" she said with glee.

"We'll be pulling the strings..." Ell and Amy said at the same time. Amy frowned at Ell and she smiled nervously back at her.

"Eheheh! Sorry, didn't mean to read your mind!" she said, laughing nervously, raising her hands up in her defense.

"Yea...whatever." Amy said softly. Ell immediately got serious.

"So...are you both ready for tonight?" she said flatly, crossing her arms. Amy and Rouge nodded at the same time.

"Yep! I can't wait!!" she said pumping her fist in the air. Rouge sat down on her bed, crossing her legs.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun..." she said softly. Ell looked at them both.

"We'll meet at the bank tonight, but first, lets get Eggman...his robots will be a good distraction..." Ell thought strategically.

They all got in a circle and Ell started to glow slightly.

"Chaos.." she started, eyes closed in a frown.

"CONTROL!!" she yelled out eyes flashing open and they all disappeared, their destination...To Eggman's base....

(So what do you think? This might be continued...

But if you want it to be continued, R&R!!


	2. 2 Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys!! After thinking for a while, I decided to continue this fanfic!

Disclaimer: Need I say it again? no matter...I only own my character Ell the Hedgehog and that is all..

Enjoy!

The green flash disappeared slowly, as Ell, Amy, and Rouge appeared in a base. Amy looked around, a slightly bored look on her face.

"They always look the same..." she said dully.

"I agree..." Ell said slowly. Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Come on...we need to hurry..." Rouge said quietly, as a few robots passed through the hall carrying materials. Rouge grinned at the robots, itching to destroy them, but they wanted to get in undetected.

She stretched out her wings and took off into the air. Ell smiled at her, and turned around revealing black lines on her shoulder blades horizontally. Her bat wings came out slowly, and she winced, but watched as they stretched a bit so she could get the stiffness out of it.

She flew up just as quietly and looked down at Amy signaling that they needed to hurry up. Amy smiled at her and used her techniques to fly into the air to meet them. They flew slowly above near the ceiling; Amy was in front, and Rouge and Ell were by her sides; the robots seemed to be ignoring them for some reason.

That was until Amy noticed security cameras. She growled softly and narrowed her eyes at the cameras and they immediately deactivated.

Amy humphed in satisfaction, smile widening slightly in satisfaction. They continued to fly down the corridors and Amy's nose suddenly started to itch. She had a big urge to sneeze.

"Ah-ah-" as her hand came to the bottom of her nose, Ell and Rouge sighed in relief. She smiled at them cheesily and removed her hand.

"ACHOO!!" she sneezed loudly and all the movement below them stopped. The robots placed the pieces down and looked around.

'_Optical lenses searching for disturbance...'_ one of the robots beeped in a monotone voice.

'_Searching...searching...'_ it continued to beep before looking up and at the creatures.

'_Found emergency alarm...calling team...'_ it said and pressed a button on the side of a wall. The loud, screeching wail of alarm sirens sounded out and the lights started flashing red. Rouge and Ell glared at her, their cover blown.

"Dangit! Now he knows we're here!!" She yelled out in annoyance. Rouge looked slightly upset herself, as robots now started rushing from all corners, they all started to fire their laser guns in Amy's direction as well as the other two.

Amy landed on the ground, hand touching the ground, as Rouge and Ell continued to dodge the lasers. She glared at the robots and most of them started to short circuit, then collapse into themselves.

She held out her other hand and the robots wires inside them coming out and causing some of them to detonate, destroying other robots along with it. New waves of robots were starting to come and they knew that they had to keep moving.

Amy and the two took off. Amy's speed almost matched that of Sonic, for all you could see was a pink and black streak as she ran pass the robots.

She was going fast and using her TK abilities the robots were immediately destroyed. Rouge and Ell were going very fast as well, as flying robots tried to fire at them. Ell used a few karate techniques and some were halved and others were disconnected, by Rouge.

Rouge grabbed a flying robot that came to close to her. Rearranging its wiring, its red eyes turned green before it floated and started to destroy its metal comrades.

Rouge smiled, since she new the wiring of the robot she just changed, then her eyes glowed slightly and the five robots eyes behind her turned green, and they started to join the first one.

They noticed after a few more turns, there was a huge door that had Eggman's logo on it with a password pad right next to it. The robots continued to follow them and Rouge stopped following Amy and Ell, staying behind, dull look appeared on her face as she looked at the robots.

"This game is getting tiresome..." she muttered and a thick wall appeared where she pointed at.

There was a sudden sound from the other side of the wall like an explosion, and then everything was quiet.

Ell nodded at them both and gave them both thumbs up, smiling. Rouge and Ell landed softly on the ground, Ell's bat wings disappearing as Amy walked up to the pad. She looked at it and concentrated on it, a few sparks came out of it and the doors slid open quietly.

The trio carefully walked in, looking around everything to look for a trap, just in case he was expecting them. But they saw nothing.

"Hmmm..." Ell said quietly in thought, as they walked into another big room with huge computers. She noticed a big desk with an exceptionally large red chair behind it, only the back was showing. The chair turned around and there sat Eggman. For being a genius, he sure didn't look like one.

He looked exactly like his nickname...Eggman...A human bent on destroying the blue hedgehog Sonic. He had thin long legs and arms and his stomach was egg-shaped. He was wearing tight leather pants and a red jacket. White gloves covered his hands which were clasped together in anticipation. He was bald, except for the large red mustache under his big, pink nose. His eyes were also covered by black thick goggles, which concealed his eyes. He was strange alright. His legs were crossed casually.

Ell didn't like that. He certainly must've planned something to have a small smile on his face.

"Why hello ladies...what brings you into my humble abode?" he said flatly, eyebrow's going downward to show that he was narrowing his eyes at them. Ell narrowed her eyes at him as well.

"At first I was expecting that idiot blue hedgehog, but, who says I can't use you in my plan?" he said with slight glee, leaning forward. He looked at Amy, and chuckled quietly.

"Why if isn't Sonics little girlfriend!" he said laughing and Amy started to growl, gritting her teeth at him. Eggman looked slightly surprised at her reaction.

"I hate him you asshole!" she said coldly, fists shaking as a crack started to form on his desk, but Eggman didn't notice.

His smile dropped and he pressed a button on the council computer.

"I'm sorry ladies but I grow tired of your appearance..." he said and there was a sound from behind the trio. Amy turned around to meet the sleek metal body of Metal Sonic.

"Destroy them and capture the Rose girl..." he said flatly.

Metal Sonic nodded and was about to attack Rouge and Ell, but he stopped suddenly in midair. Eggman looked at Amy in shock who was holding her hand out, and stopping Metal in his tracks. He finally held a look akin to fear and panic.

Ell looked at Eggman and smirked walking forward as he got up and backed away from Ell.

"Now listen, fat ass." she said nastily. With her incredible speed she grabbed the scruff of his shirt. He whimpered slightly.

"You now work for us...you are to follow _every_ word we say." she continued and he nodded his head vigorously, mouth twitching in fear.

"Do you hear me?!" she screeched and he winced nodding his head faster. Ell looked at him, faking a look of confusion.

"What? I can't seem to hear you." she said in mock confusion.

"Y-yes! I understand! Please don't kill me!" he said quickly. Ell smiled and dropped him to the ground.

"You better be careful what you think...I can read you're mind..." she said smiling evilly at him. He nodded his head in understanding, finally calming down, and calling the robot of from follow the orders he gave it. Amy dropped the robot, and he landed on the ground softly.

"What do you need from me?" he said slowly. The trio suddenly grinned at each other. Ell looked at him and shifted her weight to her other foot. Eggman looked at them as he sat back down in his red seat. Rouge walked up to him.

"We're going to be robbing the bank tonight to get the chaos emerald..." she said to him evenly. Eggman raised a brow.

"And just what does this have to do with me?" he said just as evenly.

"And besides, Sonics going to try to stop you, ya know.." he said casually. This is when Ell finally started to talk.

"You're creations are going to be the distractions." she muttered to him. Eggman finally knew what they were going to do. Use him as a decoy, someway or another.

Amy smirked to herself.

"I just can't wait!!" she said with glee.

"Just to see the look on his face when he finds out!" she said closing her eyes, the smirk lowering into a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" Eggman said almost sounding impatient, arms crossed as he leaned back into the chair.

Ell glared at him and closed her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"We wait..." she said quietly.

"And you prepare you're machines..." Amy said with a frown.

"I'll watch you prepare them..." Rouge said, not completely trusting him, just yet.

Ell stood up straight, and started to walk away.

Amy looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Rouge had asked Amy's question unknowingly. Eggman even looked interested.

"I'm going to take a nap..." she said to them and walked off.

(So what do you think of the second chapter? I might write a third chapter...you need to R/R!!! Chao!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey y'all!! Thanks for the reviews! I decided to continue on this little story. Yup! So here it goes!

Disclaimer: Need I say it again?

As it neared nighttime, Eggman was still the workroom of his base working furiously to check to make sure his robots were good and ready to go. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he leaned back and sighed.

A white cloth was handed to him as Rouge looked at him, a small evil smile on her face. Eggman took the cloth and wiped his face.

"Everything is going as planned..." she muttered quietly.

She leaned against the railing, seeing hundreds of robots standing and ready to go on the mission with them.

A small evil giggle erupted from behind them and Eggman gasped slightly, not realizing that anyone else was there. Rouge smiled at Amy, who had just landed on the ground.

"So is everything ready?" she asked Rouge. Rouge nodded her head quietly, and then she stopped and looked around.

"Where's Ell?" she asked suddenly. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I think she's still sleeping..." She replied. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Well...let's go wake her up!" she said in a soft voice. Amy grinned and as they were going to leave Rouge turned back to Eggman and said.

"Stay here and recheck your machines..."

Eggman sighed and nodded his head and decided to do just that.

In another part of the base

Amy and Rouge couldn't seem to find Ell. That is until they walked into the bathroom.

Ell was standing near a mirror, straightening her clothes out. She stopped and looked at them.

"So is everything ready?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rouge and Amy nodded their heads at the same time.

Ell grinned.

"Okay...We're gonna have to change into something more suitable..." she said as she ran her hands down her clothes and they changed into a stealth-suit. It was all black and skin-tight.

Ell smiled in satisfaction and her gloves remained the same. She pointed at both Rouge and Amy, and their clothes changed as well.

Amy smiled perfect white teeth glinting in the light.

They put their headgear on at the same time. The only part of their face that you could see, were their eyes.

Amy readjusted the small mike that would allow her to talk to Rouge and Ell. Ell stood straight and looked at the mirror.

They looked menacing, like they were dangerous. She turned and walked out, with Rouge and Amy following behind.

They reached Eggman who was in his little floating machine, smiling like a maniac.

"Yes! They are ready and good to go!" He said looking at them. Ell grinned evilly, but they only saw her eyebrows form into a frown.

"Then let's go..." she said softly.

Tail's workshop

Sonic was lazing about, lying down on an old brown couch as he rested his feet on the edge of a table. He yawned slightly, as he flicked through the channels with a black remote.

"Boring..." he muttered airily, even though no one was there to listen.

Rubbing a hand through his blue quills, he sighed in agitation.

It had been kind of silent without the pink hedgehog...Amy...He felt a little bad for what he had said to her.

He didn't know what came over him when he had said what he said. He hadn't seen her in such a while, he wondered if she was still in Station Square.

He kept flicking through the channels, until he stopped at a News Channel. There was breaking news.

Sonic sat up in shock as he looked at the screen and turned it up.

"_We have breaking news to report that there is a robbery taking place in Station Square Bank as we speak!" _the female news reporter said, there showed footage of the bank, which were surrounded by hundreds of robots.

Sonic stood up, a look of surprise and a bit of anger as he looked at the screen.

"Eggman..." he muttered as he went into the garage to get Tails. He jumped down a flight of stairs, and landed softly on his feet.

He looked towards the different types of machines that were unfinished.

"Tails?!" he called out and heard something thump against the metal and a sharp _'ouch'_ come from one of the machines.

Tails stood up, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

Shadow stood there and handed Tails a dirty rag.

Tails wiped his hands in it, getting the sludge and oil from his gloves. He looked at Sonic and raised an eyebrow while Shadow went to go wash his hands.

"What do you need Sonic?" he asked him, noting the look on his face.

"There's a robbery...and I saw Eggman's robots there as well..." he said quickly, but Tails got what he said.

"Okay let me get the Tornado!" he called as he ran off. Shadow walked out of the bathroom, a serious look on his face.

"I heard..." Shadow muttered before Sonic even opened his mouth. Sonic nodded his head and a sound of an engine starting up sounded throughout the whole garage.

The Tornado was there and Tails was in it, he smiled at them both, giving them thumbs up.

"It's good and ready to go!!" Tails said happily. They took off in a matter of moments.

Sonic and Shadow ran side by side, grinning at each other.

Once they arrived there, Sonic and Shadow stopped suddenly.

Each and every one of the robots stood still, aiming their lasers at them. Shadow glared at them angrily and glanced at Sonic.

"Sonic...Go ahead. Tails and I can take care of this..." he said out of the corner of his mouth. Sonic gave a barely noticeable nod before jumping all over the robots with ease.

They turned around quickly, about to fire at Sonic before black quills erupted from one of the robots bodies. They turned back around.

"Don't forget that you still have two enemies here besides Sonic." he said grinning madly at them. Tails erupted from the spot he was at and started to fire everywhere that he saw robots.

Shadow worked around Tails and revved up into a circle, and cut a various amount of the weak robotic creatures in half.

Meanwhile...

Sonic was in that bank looking around quietly. So far, he couldn't see anything wrong, but it was too quiet.

He walked into another part of the bank and looked in surprise. There stood three masked stealers working carefully to open the seal that the Chaos emerald was in.

One of the three was getting the slabs of gold from a smooth metal safe. The second was helping the other with the chaos emerald.

They didn't seem to notice him, but he decided to make his presence known.

"Hey! You three over there!" he called out, pointing at them. The all turned around quickly and a gasp was heard from one of them.

It could be obvious that they were all female, by their chest, that is. They all glared at him and one got into a fighting stance, while the other two continued to work on getting the chaos emerald.

The one in a fighting stance had ice-blue eyes. Sonic frowned slightly.

'_They think they're so tough' _he thought to himself angrily as he charged at the woman. The woman jumped into the air and a waved her hand.

Sonic ended up running into something solid.

Slightly dazed, Sonic glared at the blue-eyed fighter. The fighter Rouge laughed slightly.

"_Got it!!" _one of the other two said in triumph. The blue and yellow-eyed thieves stared at him in laughter

 Chaos Control!!" the yellow-eyed female (Ell) yelled and they (Ell and Rouge) vanished in green light.

After getting over his slight daze, Sonic looked at the third thief. He growled at the green eyed one.

With a burst of energy, he dashed towards her and punched her, with all his might. She fell to the ground...hard.

Sonic knelt down beside her and reached for the mask covering her face.

"Now to find out who you are!" he hissed as he took it off. He gasped seeing the pink hedgehog.

"Amy..." he muttered, caught off guard at the moment. That is until her eyes flashed open and an unknown force threw him across the room and through a glass door.

The glass broke from the impact and Sonic gasped, struggling for breath.

Shadow and Tails had finished their job and walked towards the bank before stopping in shock.

There lay the unconscious body of Sonic, cuts littering his body, as he bled a small amount of blood from his body making a puddle.

(A/N: So what do you think? I might write a fourth...you need to R/R!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry that I haven't written in a while… My Mum had deleted all of my stories…Luckily I posted most of them up...I was so mad…but oh well. It happens…I had started on the beginning of my fourth chapter a couple of weeks back, and I decided to finish it up last night…but I found out that it was deleted. I nearly screamed…but right now I guess that I'm okay…I guess. This time I'm going to make a backup file.

Disclaimer: Need I say it again?

Sonic opened his eyes slowly, groaning in pain. He sat up and rubbed his forehead slightly.

Where was he? He looked around quietly, noting that almost everything in the room was pink. He was sitting on a queen sized canopy bed, with pink sheets.

He stood up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy, leaning against a wall for support. Everything spun for a second before, it cleared up.

Feeling a bit better, he continued to inspect the room for anything that would give him a clue as to where he was. He saw a photo in a glass frame.

Gold embroidered it at the edges. He picked it up slowly, to see what was in the picture.

It was a picture of Sonic and Amy. Amy was leaning against Sonic, arms wrapped around him, as Sonic smiled good-naturedly at the camera.

He came to a realization. He was in Amy's room.

What was he doing here? He didn't remember how he had gotten here at all.

He looked for the door to exit from the room. Finding it with difficulty, he opened it without thought.

A smell of food caused his stomach to growl as if it had a mind of its own. He knew that he was hungry.

He felt as if he hadn't eaten anything for quite a while. He walked down the stairs quietly, trying not to make a lot of noise. At about reaching to the second to the last step, he stumbled and nearly fell before grasping the rail. He stopped, before standing up straight. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, he calmed down a bit. Why he felt weak, he had no idea.

He turned towards the kitchen and saw Amy, who had her back to him. The stove was on, cooking food that he smelt. He could see that she was using a knife to cut the vegetables. It gleamed in the light, seeming like it was menacing. She used the knife like an expert, picking up the cutting board and using the knife to scoop it into the pot.

She hummed as she did this, nodding her head occasionally. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Sonic watched Amy as she placed the knife down and went to a drawer and pulling out a timer. Setting the timer next to the stove, she mumbled it a bit.

"That should take about 45 minutes…" was all he could make out from the mumbling. She turned around and saw that the azure hedgehog was looking at her with confused emerald eyes. She smiled.

"Sonic!" she called in a soft, but surprised look as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back. Sonic was now leaning against the round wooden table. His eyes fluttered closed as he smiled slightly.

"You've finally woken up…" she muttered as she leaned against him, smiling softly at him.

"Amy…" he said about to ask her about how he had gotten there, but Amy lifted her head and her lips met his softly. Sonics eyes widened in shock, but they drooped half-lidded and he kissed her back passionately.

She kissed him back just as hard and her grip on him tightened considerably. Her grip tightened more, and that was when Sonic tried to get out of her kiss.

"Amy!" He said trying to get out of her grasp before she kissed him again. Sonic felt like he couldn't move.

He then felt an intense pain in his chest, his eyes going wide. He looked down and noticed that Amy's gloved hand was digging into his chest right where his heart was.

He screamed but it was muffled and his heart started to pound tenfold. Tears started to form in his eyes, when he realized what she was doing, that he was going to die. Her clawed fingers started to tear more furiously, trying to get to his heart.

Sonic struggled but he couldn't get out of her iron grip. Ribs, cracked from the pressure she was putting on them. Sonic gurgled slightly, the taste and smell of blood filling his senses. The crystalline tears were now starting to turn to the color of blood, which is what it was. The ribs over his heart finally collapsed, and Amy grabbed the broken part to keep it from falling on his heart.

Like an animalistic beast, she pulled half of his broken rib out of his body and dropped it to the floor.

Sonic screamed in agony, his eyes falling down to his ribs on the floor. They glistened with his blood, and the crimson liquid slowly dripped from them. Without that part of the ribs, his skin had sunken in, blood spilling freely.

Amy's eyes opened and she stared at him with an expressionless look, but her eyes held triumph as she pulled out his pounding heart. Sonic then felt numb, blood tears continuing on. She withdrew away from Sonic, laughing, her teeth glistening with his blood. Sonic gagged, blood dripping from his mouth like drool, His eyes lidded.

His mouth moved slightly, as he tried to ask her why.

"Why?" was his croak.

"Whose heart is gone now!?" she said evilly, as things started to swirl around them. His heart which was still in her hand was beating, but now slowly, blood squirting out of it. She squeezed the heart and swallowed it whole. Sonic stared at her feeling sickened. Sonic felt himself dying; it was only a matter of time before he was completely dead. Black dots started to fill his vision, he was scared.

"Why?" he said voice cracking before his body gave a final shudder and became still. The last thing he ever head was her dark, evil laugh, echoing around him.

Sonic opened his eyes screaming out loudly as tears fell from his eyes in torrents. Shadow and Tails jumped up.

"Tails go outside for a minute…" he said in a commanding voice, as his eyes fell on Sonic, who was struggling and screaming as he did. Tails lowered his eyes and walked outside, deciding to listen to Shadow.

"Sonic!" he said, trying to keep his voice calm, as he gently, placed his hand on his uninjured shoulder. Sonic looked at him with wild eyes, his breathing ragged, as he had his hand up to his heart.

"Calm down…" he said softly, genuinely worried about his friend. Shadow could feel Sonics tense body relax under his hand. Sonic took deep breathes calming down slowly. Sonic closed his eyes tightly, tears falling from his closed eyes silently. Shadow had never seen Sonic in such a shape before. He felt as if it was his fault for not being there to help him.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked in a sore voice, his eyes still closed. _'Thank God it was only a dream…'_ he thought slowly.

"You're in the Station Square Hospital…" Shadow muttered.

Sonic opened his eyes and examined his body quietly. He had bandages that surrounded his arms, legs, and his abdomen. He moved his arm with difficulty and felt his head. He felt a bandage wrapped around his head.

He looked at Shadow with confusion, his hand resting on his head.

"You had a concussion…" He said, answering Sonics silent question.

"Is Tails alright?" Sonic asked. Shadow removed his hand from his shoulder.

"Yes he's fine…You gave us quite a scare…" he said as he opened the door and let Tails back in.

"Sonic?" Tails said wondering if he was okay.

"Yeah lil' bro...I'm okay now…" he said smiling at Tails. Tails smiled back and hugged him, being careful.

"We were worried…" Tails said quietly.

Flashback

_They had stared at his bloody body in shock. How had this happened? _

_An Ambulance then came on the scene, its flashing lights seeming to distort everything. Two men came from the back of the van, pulling out a stretcher._

_One of the ambulance men had his hand on Sonics shoulder while the other man had his feet._

"_On three okay?" one of them said and the other nodded._

"_One, two, three!" they simultaneously picked Sonic up, carefully placing him on the stretcher. Sonic opened his eyes._

"_Huh...whatsgoingon?" he said, his speech slurred._

_Shadow and Tails looked at Sonic, and Sonic stared back, fear slightly evident in his eyes._

_The two men looked at Sonic._

"_Not to worry…you'll be fine…" one of them said, while the other placed a thing over his mouth. He immediately felt drowsy, closing his eyes slowly, as the Ambulance sped off towards the hospital, its shrill siren loud, leaving a slightly ringing in Shadow and Tails' ears. _

_At Station Square Hospital_

_Shadow and Tail had run up to the counter. A female nurse was there, doing paperwork. _

_Shadow looked at her._

"_Excuse me…" he said. The nurse seemed to be ignoring him._

_Shadow narrowed his crimson red eyes at her._

"_Miss…" he said raising his voice slightly. The nurse continued to do the paperwork. He glared at her now._

"_Excuse me miss!" he said harshly, causing her to look up. She gave him a hard stare, her thick-rimmed glasses glinting in the light. She raised her eyebrows as if asking what he wanted._

"_I wanted to know about my friend Sonic…Is he alright?" he asked, now that he had her attention._

"_One minute please…" she said as she dialed a number. She nodded here and there, before finally saying 'Thank you…'_

_She rubbed her forehead slightly._

"_I'm sorry…but you can't see Sonic T. Hedgehog…he is in surgery. He's getting those shards of glass removed from his body and will be getting stitches…" she said._

"_You will have to wait here in the Waiting Room..." she said to him._

_Shadow nodded his head._

"_Thank you." he said._

"_You're welcome..." she said smiling back at him, before going back to doing the numerous amounts of paperwork on her desk. Shadow sighed and sat down. Tails heard what the nurse had said to Shadow. He sat down leaning back against the seat._

_Hours later_

_Tails eyes were closed. He was slumped against a chair and his mouth was slightly open. _

_Shadow was looking at a magazine dully, for he had read all thirty books five times already. He sighed in anguish and tossed the magazine back on the table with the others. _

_He tapped his gloved fingers restlessly on the side of the chair making a soft rhythm on it. His eyes glanced up at the clock. The moment when he was about to stand up, there was a doctor that was walking from the operating room. He walked up to Shadow._

"_Are you ready to see Sonic?" he asked in a calm voice, exhaustion evident in his voice._

"_Yes…Tails is coming aswell…" he said, and at the mention of his name, Tails sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes._

"_I'm awake!" he said, in a pitch that was above a whisper. The doctor raised his eyebrows._

"_Are…you sure…?" he asked slowly, and Tails nodded his head furiously._

"_Yes I am…I'll be okay." he answered in a brave voice, but Shadow could tell that his voice was shaking slightly. The doctor sighed and smiled._

"_If you say so…" he said, leading them to where Sonic had been moved to._

"_And…you all shouldn't make too much noise…He's sleeping right now…" he said to them opening the door for them and allowing them into the room._

"_Oh my…" Tails muttered slowly as he eyed Sonic._

_Sonic was laying in the bed and bandages covered almost all of his body. There were a few blots of red here and there on them. He was hooked up to a machine, that was checking on his vital signs._

_The machines beeped rhythimically. Sonics mouth was slightly opened as he breathed deeply. His eyes were slightly open, so you could see his dull emerald eyes glazed over. Shadow looked at him and waved his hand in front of Sonics face, but there was no reaction; of course, they were told he was sleeping. _

_They looked at him, noting a bandage was wrapped around his head and Tails sighed. Shadow looked at Sonic with a grim expression on his face._

"_Come on Tails…It's getting late…we should go and come back tomorrow…" he said to Tails placing a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_They walked outside and saw the doctor talking to the nurse. The doctor noticed them and smiled._

"_He's on painkillers and sleeping pills right now so he might be out of it if he does talk to you…" he said._

"_We'll be coming tomorrow…" Shadow said walking away as Tails followed._

"You've been out for two days…" he muttered and Tails nodded, withdrawing away form Sonic.

"So who did it?" Tails asked in wonder.

"Three women…" he said.

"One of them was Amy…" he continued quietly.

"Amy!?" Tails and Shadow said simultaneously.

"She has some type of telekinetic power…The other was a bat, she had power over making solids…I didn't find out until I ran into one…" he said in a strange tone.

"You do realize…That were going to have to fight back…Don't you Sonic?" Shadow said in a serious voice.

Sonic nodded his head sagely.

"Yup and were not going to hold back!" he said in a brave voice.

Alas! Chapter four has finally been completed!! I am so thankful for the reviews! I have to think up something for Chapter 5!! So email me with some ideas if you want! I might have an idea already. But you can give me ideas if you want to…R/R!!!!! Please!


End file.
